Racks and shelves are often used to store and organize containers. However, conventional racks and shelves are fixed in size and shape and cannot be reconfigured or expanded to suit specific storage and organizational needs, causing inefficient use of space. For example, containers holding different spices are stored on a spice rack. The spice rack cannot be reconfigured to increase or decrease the number of spaces for containers, in response to changing storage needs.
As a result, the prior art contains many examples of reconfigurable storage and mounting apparatuses, such as movable shelves, and repositionable holders. However, these devices are often tailored towards holding containers with a specific shape and are unsuitable for storing collections of containers with diverse shapes and sizes. The devices within the prior art are also difficult to stack vertically, as holders in the stack are obstructed by the holders positioned above. Furthermore, existing repositionable holders lack any way of ensuring consistent alignment between multiple holders employed simultaneously, resulting in a haphazard or disorganized arrangement.
Lastly, conventional shelves and racks occupy significant amounts of space, making them difficult to store when not in use, and further occupy increased warehouse and retail space.
Therefore, a need exists for a modular container holder capable of being detachably secured to a mounting surface, which is further capable of holding containers of any shape and size, does not obstruct the insertion or removal of containers when multiple modular container holders are vertically stacked upon the mounting surface, and is collapsible to significantly reduce storage and packaging requirements.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.